


A Family Now

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George tries making the holiday a little better for Alex.





	A Family Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

George shrinks into his puffy coat; the weather is unforgiving even around the holidays. Alex sniffles and scrubs his nose with his sleeve as he hauls a tangle of lights from the garage. His shoes are too big and threaten to slide off, though he's probably used to it. 

“Do you like the holidays?” George asks, wincing as he gives another tug. 

“Do I like the holidays, O’Malley? How do you think I feel about the holidays?”

His mother is waiting on them. She wants to spend the day decorating. 

“Well, now you have a family to enjoy it with.”


End file.
